With the development of the Internet, it is gradually a developing trend to use the Internet to implement data sharing between terminals. The existing mainstream technologies for implementing data sharing between terminals have the following two categories. One is: implementing data sharing through wired connection. For example, a mobile phone terminal is connected with a personal computer (PC) terminal through a data line, so that data is transmitted between the mobile phone terminal and the PC terminal. This technical solution is limited to the connection mode, and data sharing cannot be implemented without a connection line. If wired interfaces between the terminals do not match, normal wired connection cannot be established, and data sharing between the terminals cannot be implemented. The other one is: installing an application for data transmission in a terminal requiring data sharing, and implementing data sharing by using the application. For example, two-dimensional code generation software is installed at the PC terminal to generate a two-dimensional code picture containing shared data; and meanwhile, two-dimensional code scanning software is installed at the mobile phone terminal, so that the software scans the two-dimensional code picture that contains the shared data and is presented at the PC terminal to obtain the shared data. This technical solution needs to install additional software in the terminals, and the data sharing process is rather complex and cumbersome, which affects the data sharing efficiency.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.